Getting a lil Crazy here
by vonne-2006
Summary: In the begining a person goes in a lil crazy and in the end someone beats them down and humilates them wanna know how....


Chapter 2:  
  
Terri: This Terri here!! Reporting backstage talking to Booker T. Now Book.  
  
Miss Jackie is running down the hall  
  
Jackie: Help! Help! Someone please, please, please help me!!  
  
Jackie ran pass Terri and Booker T  
  
Terri: Let's follow the action!!  
  
Booker T: Ok! Then after that we can go out and paint the town red. BOOKER T STYLE!  
  
Terri: Ok!  
  
Terri, Booker T, and Miss Jackie ended running to the GM's office. Miss Jackie bust the door open and found stone cold on the phone  
  
Miss Jackie: Help! Steve! Help!  
  
Steve: what's the matter?  
  
Miss Jackie: I found a trial of blood all the way to my locker room!  
  
Steve: Did you open the door? Did you see what was inside/?  
  
Miss Jackie: No! I was to scared!  
  
Steve: Why didn't you look Booker T?  
  
Booker T: WHY. Why? Because I was in an interview 'bout to get my flirt on, when this chick comes down the hall yelling help!!!  
  
Suddenly Stone cold, Miss Jackie, Booker T, and Terri ran down the hall to Miss Jackie locker room. Steve Austin opened the door....  
  
Rico: Hey Everyone!? I'm just picking this melted lipstick on my eyes for flavor, you like?  
  
Steve: Give me that!  
  
Steve looks at the melted lipstick  
  
Steve: are you aware that you drop this on the floor? You nearly scared everyone to death?  
  
Rico: y.  
  
Steve: WHAT?  
  
Rico: ye.  
  
Steve: WHAT?  
  
Rico: yes  
  
Steve: you make me sick!!  
  
Steve Austin and Booker T leave the room and Rico walks behind them.  
  
Terri: You are so wrong and pathetic!  
  
Terri turns around to walk out the door but Jackie hits her from behind  
  
Miss Jackie: I 'M WRONG!!!!!  
  
Miss Jackie rams Terri head against the wall.  
  
Miss Jackie: I'M PATHETIC!!  
  
Miss Jackie gave Terri a body slam on to the floor  
  
Miss Jackie: WHO'S WRONG AND PATHETIC NOW!!  
  
Miss Jackie picks Terri up and delivers a tombstone pile driver on the concrete  
  
Miss Jackie laughs and Terri is not moving.  
  
JR: Wow! Did you see that powerhouse that is suppose to a woman?  
  
King: yeah I did, JR  
  
JR: Someone get some help for Terri!!  
  
Miss Jackie walks to Eric Bischoff's office  
  
Eric: Hello Miss Jackie!!  
  
Miss Jackie: I demand a match with Terri!! I mean did you see what she said to me while we were in the locker room.  
  
Eric: so you're saying that you want a match against Terri?  
  
Miss Jackie: Yes, I want a match against Terri! I don't care if she can't move or anything, I just want to be her in the ring tonight!!  
  
Eric: Okay! But I want to make it a good match!! Eric Bischoff's first ever Lingerie Pillow Paddle On The Pole Match!!! It will be you versus Terri!! Okay?  
  
Miss Jackie: Thank you very much, Mr. Bischoff  
  
Eric: No thank you, Miss Jackie  
  
Miss Jackie leaves the room  
  
JR: Can you believe that, king? That almost murdered Terri Runnels, and then wants a match against the poor woman. Then that Bischoff lets the match be confirmed.  
  
King: I know, JR! That's crazy!!! Do you think that Terri will be ready for her match?  
  
JR: Are you crazy? You know she isn't going to be ready!! I am surprised that she even moves!! What an exciting match will happen to night.Eric Bischoff first ever Lingerie.  
  
King: Let me say it, JR! Lingerie Pillow Paddle On The Pole Match!!! Yeah Puppy Time!!!  
  
JR: Miss Jackie vs. I think but hope the she-devil Terri  
  
King: I am so excited!!!! I want to be referee!!! Can I be referee? Please? Please?  
  
JR: KING?  
  
King: yeah?  
  
JR: you are going to be referee!!!  
  
King: YEAH! WOOOOO! See ya lata, JR!  
  
King walks down to the ring and grabs a microphone  
  
King: are you ready? We are ready for the LINGERIE PILLOW PADDLE ON THE POLE MATCH!!!!! Let the puppies roll down the ramp!!!  
  
Someone music hits  
  
Lillian: weighting at 130, Miss Jackie!  
  
Miss Jackie climbs in the ring and grabs a microphone  
  
Miss Jackie: As everyone know that everyone's little buddy Terri might not be able to come to the ring for the match because of what I did to her earlier today. So I win by forfeit!!!!! Raise my hand, King!!!! Raise my hand!!!  
  
King was about to raise Miss Jackie hand but someone music hits  
  
It was Lita!!! Lita stands on the ramp with a microphone  
  
Lita: That was really stupid of you to challenge Terri knowing that you tore apart Terri!!! So in her absent I will challenge you in this match!!!!! Are you up to it or your going to punk out like a lil *****????  
  
Miss Jackie: c'mon Lita!!!! I'll bury you like I did Terri. Leaving you like the lil ***** you are!!!  
  
Lita: Is that true?  
  
Lita walks down the ramp!!  
  
Lita: Are you sure about that? When I step into that ring, I am going to leave you, as the 3-cent standing on the corner can't get no butt if you tried hoe!!!  
  
Lita gets in the ring  
  
Miss Jackie: Oh yeah  
  
Lita: Yeah  
  
King: JR, I am loving this already!!! Look, I got ringside seats!!!!  
  
JR: Oh my goodness! Miss Jackie just gave Lita a hard slap.  
  
Lita laughs  
  
Lita: That was a good one  
  
JR: Wow!! Lita just speared Miss Jackie!!! Lita is punching the mess out of Miss Jackie!! That could leave a bruise. Lita is now mashing Miss Jackie face in the mattress in the ring.  
  
King: Wow!!! Lita is being very violent!!!  
  
JR: Lita is being very dominated in this match. She is having no mercy on Miss Jackie.  
  
King: Look; Lita just gave Miss Jackie a front slam on the mattress.  
  
JR: She is going for a pin to, King!  
  
King: 1.2.  
  
Jackie kicks out. Lita picks up Jackie and slams her head in the ring 4 times.  
  
JR: That has to hurt!!!  
  
King: I was feeling her pain, JR!  
  
JR: Jackie is trying to get up but Lita throws Miss Jackie to the turnbuckle.no Miss Jackie counters and Lita is on the turnbuckle. Miss Jackie is going for a clothesline and she nails it. Lita falls to the corner of the turnbuckle and Miss Jackie is going for a..  
  
King: I can't believe this right in front of my pretty eyes!!!! An.A.A.BRONCO BUSTER ON LITA!!!!! YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!!! Do it again!! You can't stop until I tell you.  
  
JR: Miss Jackie gets off Lita and pulls Lita to the bed. She is laying her stomach first. Miss Jackie is lifting Lita lingerie up and..  
  
King: I see a thong, JR!!! I see London!!! I see France!! I see Lita s Thong!  
  
JR: Miss Jackie is..  
  
King: Spanking Lita!!!! Spank her!!! Spank her!!!!! Yeah spank it!!!!  
  
JR: I know King loves this match!!!!  
  
King: I love every minute of this!!  
  
Jackie turns around to the king.  
  
Miss Jackie: I won raise my hand!!! Raise my hand, darn it!!! Raise it!!!  
  
King: you haven't won yet!! You have to use the paddle not your hand.  
  
While Miss Jackie was arguing Lita gets up  
  
JR: Miss Jackie betta watch out for Lita!! Lita.Yes!!!! Miss Jackie just turned around and Lita kicked in her stomach!!!  
  
Lita: Ahhhhhh!  
  
JR: Lita is going for the.yes she got it!! Lita went for a Twist of fate and it connected. Lita going to the turnbuckle and she.got it!!!! Lita just hit the moonsault on Miss Jackie.  
  
Lita went back up the turnbuckle and got the paddle. Lita climbed down the turnbuckle only to be kicked in the stomach by Miss Jackie Miss Jackie grabbed the paddle and swung at Lita and missed.  
  
JR: Miss Jackie just missed Lita but Lita rolls up Miss Jackie and.  
  
King: 2 thongs!!! 2 thongs in one night!!! I love this match!!!  
  
Lita spanked Miss Jackie and the bell rung!  
  
King: YOUR WINNER, LITA  
  
Lita grabs the microphone.  
  
Lita: Yall know what? Do yall want to see something?  
  
Lita snatches Miss Jackie top off and Miss Jackie ran up the ramp with nothing on but her thong. 


End file.
